


Are You Okay?

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baek is worried about his giant.</p><p>No angst, just fluffy fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up for mild swearing.
> 
> Please enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

Blinding pain crackled through his ankles and sent stars across his vision as he landed hard on his feet.

 

“Shit.” Chanyeol cursed, rolling several times to distribute the impact. Through his ear piece, he heard a cheery laugh break through at the expense of his ankles. “Shut up, Baekhyun.”

 

“Awwwww.” He heard his partner coo. “Is poor Yoel hurt and an idiot?”

 

He sighed, shakily standing up and testing his ankles out. Hoping they weren’t broken. “Shut up.” He repeated himself, wincing. He for sure sprained his right ankle. Grumbling unhappily, he limped back to his car. Hoping that it hadn’t been broken into in the amidst of the chaos.

 

“I’m allowed to tease you. You jumped off a two story roof when I took the time to set up a perfect belay for your lameass. And—” Baekhyun sassed.

 

“Baek.” Chanyeol sighed, effectively cutting off anymore of his sass. “I ripped my expensive suit in 3 different places, have bullet holes in my coattail, sprained my ankle, and I had to jump through a glass window. Twice. At least spare me ears please?”

 

Baekhyun was quiet for a few seconds before asking, in a small, very unBaekhyun-like voice, “are you okay?”

 

Chanyeol smiled at the sound of worry in his partner’s voice. “Of course I am.” He reached with stiff fingers into his pocket, getting out his keys and unlocking his car. Ignoring that he had smeared blood all over the white buttons. “I’ll see you at home Baek. I love you.”

 

“…love you too.” Was followed by a click, telling Chanyeol that Baekhyun had turned his earpiece off.

 

Chanyeol groaned as he sat down, his muscles and bones stretching and popping in protest from his abuse. Still, as he wiped blood on his ruined suit and started the car, a smile was brought to his face by the thought of seeing his partner at home.


End file.
